


Dream Daddy

by BreadHood



Series: Clark and his grumpy Bat [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, That song is addicting okay, Why Did I Write This?, but not really, dream daddy - Freeform, kind of a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadHood/pseuds/BreadHood
Summary: Nightwing convinces Batman to play the Dating Simulator called "Dream Daddy"How well will that turn out?





	Dream Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo~  
> Somehow I watched a Let's play of the Dating Simulator Dream Daddy and everything was fine  
> Then I watched the Music Video about it and everything was still fine  
> After I thought about Bruce and Clark being in that game or just playing it I knew I was screwed  
> so....here it is....something I dont even know  
> I wrote down notes and everything and somehow it still transformed into this.....  
> anyway, it may help to watch the music video beforehand so here it is: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyXs3XSe_9k  
> Credits for this video goes to JT Music
> 
> It is not beta read ..maybe I will take a look at it again in the morning but I really need to sleep now...  
> Also I still don't know how AO3 works...I'm confused and wanted to post some pictures but I'm too sleepy now to figure out this site...maybe tomorrow.....everything will be better tomorrow! xD

“ _Could you be the dream daddy for me?_ ”

“What are you doing, Nightwing?” 

Dick startled as he heard Bruce’s dark voice through the intercom. He was sitting on top of a high but abandoned building, looking down at Gotham. Rumours were that Scarecrow was currently lurking around the streets to deal with his new fear toxin and Bruce ordered him a few hours ago, to keep an eye on the southern parts of the city.  


However, as the first rays of early sunshine beat down on his neck, Dick started to feel bored, leading him into thinking about the latest video he watched and a small laugh escaped him.

“Singing, Batman. Don’t try to deny that you love my voice.” The only reply he got in reward was an annoyed sigh and an eye role he could sense from miles away. “No seriously, it’s a song about a funny game. You should play it.”

“I don’t play games.”

“Don’t be like that.” Dick smiled. “Just because Red Hood beat you at Mario Kart doesn’t mean you’re bad at games.”

“He cheated.”

“You can’t cheat in Ma- Wait, no never mind.” Dick could only shake his head. “I will just send you the link to the song. Won’t be able to keep your hands off that game afterwards, I promise.” He said in a singsong voice and shot off his grapple gun to the next building, hiding in the shadows and doing a quick flip before landing on the roof. He could still hear Bruce grumbling quietly into his right ear and grinned.

This was going to be so much fun.  


_______________________  


“ _You got me feelin’ like I’m dreamin’ I’m not even asleep_.”

Bruce groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh God damn it.”  
He could not believe that he let Dick convince him to play that stupid little game and even listen to the song. It was addicting to say the least. Both, the game and the song. Now he was even mumbling the lyrics while being on Watchtower duty. He would rather cut off his own leg than admit to anyone that he could not stop playing that game.

It was simply intriguing.

Nothing more and nothing less.

A small sneer appeared on his face.  
He needed to think of a way to get back at Dick.

“Did you say something?” Clark asked curiously and took a seat next to Bruce, after placing a mug of coffee on the table in front of the older male, who gave a grateful nod in return. They both were forced on Watchtower duty tonight, since they rarely ever chose to do it by their own free will, stubbornly refusing to simply watch over cities instead of actively doing something.

As always, Clark was clad in his mostly red and blue Superman gear while his famous single curl of black hair graced his forehead and a small smile made its way onto his lips. Bruce quickly looked away, noticing that he had been staring a little longer than was strictly necessary or considered normal.

A small feeling of uneasiness was creeping up his spine as Bruce noticed that he would be alone with Clark for quite some time, now.

However, thinking about the last mumbled words that came out of his mouth, a well-hidden flush tinted his cheeks. Fortunately, he trained his body well enough that these things did no longer matter that much and were barely recognisable. Nevertheless, Bruce could not even lie about what he said. Even though Clark had asked if he said anything, due to his super hearing there was no doubt that he still understood every word.

“It was Dick. He made me play a stupid video game and now I cannot get a song about it out of my head.” Bruce grumbled grimly and refused to look at anything but the big screen right in front him, which displayed certain areas of the world.

“What game?”  
Bruce could immediately detect that he caught Clark’s attention after telling him about his misery. Narrowing his eyes and raising a brow, he looked at the man of steel, who simply replied with a shrug of his right shoulder.  
“I’m curious. Batman playing video games? That’s got to be good.” He grinned and took a sip of his own coffee. Bruce’s face transformed into a slight scowl as he continued to glare at the other male. He was not sure if he should give Clark that much power about him by revealing the name of the game.

There was a time when he did not trust the man with anything, be it a simple order or his life. Now however, things have changed. After years of working together, Bruce could honestly say, they became close friends and he would not want to change a thing if that meant it would risk their friendship. He crossed his arms and sighed.

“Dream Daddy.”

He did not expect to watch Clark’s eyes to widen as much as they currently did. He looked flabbergasted, to say the least.

“Seriously?”

A brief nod of Bruce’s head was his only answer.

Suddenly Clark’s grin returned onto his face and threatened to split his face in two. Something in his eyes changed as well, but Bruce could not put his finger on what exactly.

“So, who do you like?”  
“What?”  
“In the game.”

“You know what this game is about?” Bruce took his eyes off Clark and shifted them back onto the screens. It appeared to be quiet tonight, but you could never know for sure.  
“Yeah. Dick sent me the links to the game and song as well.”

Of course he did, Bruce thought and his idea to get back at his oldest ward only manifested further.  
Maybe he should ask Barbara for some ideas.

“So, who do you like the most?”  
Bruce groaned and typed furiously on the computer, doing everything in order to ignore the man right next to him. However, the constant staring of the other male was starting to get under his skin.  
“Why do you want to know?”  
“Don’t avoid the question B.” He heard a small chuckle escaping Clark’s mouth. Without further warning or change of posture, Bruce answered.

“Craig.”

There was a pregnant silence as soon as he said it and he knew he was doomed. Apparently, it was an answer, Clark did not expect, judging by the constant blinking of his eyes and blank face, which was still visible out of the corner of Bruce’s eye. That changed after barely a second and the face of the man of steel was marred by a small frown.

“Why?” Now Clark was the one to cross his arms.

“He is nice.”

“Hm. He is too nice, Bruce. Too perfect”, was a slightly grumbled response. Maybe Clark thought he was good at hiding his slight frown but really, he was not.

“So, who do you prefer?”

The older male still did not look at Clark. He did not necessarily enjoy the topic they were currently discussing, fearing he would spill more details the longer they talked. Also, thinking about Clark liking some other man, be it a real or digital one was somewhat unnerving.  


“Robert.”

Bruce startled out of his thoughts, which, of course was barely noticeable from the outside and registered Clark’s response. He slowly turned his head towards the other male and the slight curl of his lip was the only indication that he was not happy about Clark’s choice either. Said man simply shrugged.

“Once you get to know him, he is a great guy.”  
“No, he is not.”  
“How would you know?”  
“I just know.”

Bruce was about to continue watching the Watchtower computers but was stopped as Clark grabbed the side of his chair and dragged him back around to look him into the eyes. He did not appear to be very happy.

“What makes you so sure of that?”

“Robert is simply not a nice man. He is grumpy, cold and does not talk much. Craig is a much better choice if you want to be truly happy.” Bruce replied in a monotonous voice while staring into Clark’s eyes. “Additionally, he is seems to be a great dad and takes good care of his child.”

The last part came out unintentionally but was true nonetheless.

“Bruce, you need to stop thinking of adopting children. Even unreal ones.”

Clark could not help but smile at the older male. Even though he was set on maintaining an image of fear incarnated, Bruce had a soft spot for children and would welcome them any time. It was adorable.

“I am not always thinking of adopting children.”

He once again folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes on Clark. “So you like the character, who is harsh, arrogant, easy to irritate and simply obnoxious?” It was not said in an accusatory way, but more in a sceptical and highly doubtful manner, since Bruce could still not believe the other’s choice.

Clark hummed a small tune and a secretive smile graced his face. His blue eyes seemed to know more than he let on, as if he just realised something Bruce was too oblivious for.

“You know Bruce, for someone so smart and perceptive you seem to scratch only on the surface when it comes to people.” As there was no answer, Clark continued. “Robert is thoughtful and really intriguing. Sure, he is hard to crack but that makes it much more interesting to get to know him. And-”  
Clark’s eyes seemed to gaze at Bruce without ever changing their focus. “And once you become close, it is hard to let go and imagine your life without him around. So, yes I do like him very much to be honest.”

“Don’t you think you take this game a little too serious, Clark?” Bruce asked just as the other leaned in slightly closer, still having a good grip around Bruce’s armrest and wearing a smile, more mischievous now than anything else.

“’ _Cause when we got to talkin’, something struck me magically-_ “

“Clark, no.” Bruce could not decide whether he should smile or frown upon hearing the younger man sing the horrible song in a voice that was too smooth for his liking.

“ _The way you look at me, could you be the dream da-"_

Before Clark could finish his sentence, Bruce stood up and turned around, but the man of steel already knew him too well. Said man lifted himself from his chair just as fast and carefully took Bruce’s wrist in his own hand, moving him just so, so that they were looking at each other once again.

“Bruce.” A soft breath of his name left Clark’s mouth before said man leaned in close, waiting for moment to give the older male time to reject him, but as nothing happened, he eagerly closed the gap.

It was only a press of lips on lips, too innocent and light to be anything truly exciting but it was perfect enough.

“We ought to stop playing games.” Clark whispered and smiled through the kiss.

Bruce pulled slightly away and a small frown made its way back on his face. “I can’t believe you lured me in with that horrendous song.”

“Don’t fight it Bruce, let it be our song.” Clark could not suppress a loud laugh.

Even though the cowl was covering most of his face, the dark knight’s facial expression was simply ridiculous.

“I am getting the kryptonite.” Bruce deadpanned and left the room in order to retrieve said weapon.

“C’mon Bruce. I was just joking!”

Clark grinned and looked at the closed door.

However, as time passed and there was still no answer, he got worried.

“Bruce? Bruce, don’t you dare get the kryptonite! Bruce!”

 

______________________

 

And if Dick eventually got five dollars from every other Wayne family member after betting on transforming their “Dream Daddy” into “Dream Daddies”, no one needs to know.


End file.
